Angel Wings
by Lunapok
Summary: This is a story about Blaze and her past! Before her adventures began. I hope you guys will like it. Oh and Blaze lookes like my avatar. This story will be in the PPGZ category,because this is importend to the story.All of this happened before the other worlds like The PPGZ world.Disclaiming: I dont own the PPGZ and RRBZ, I own Blade and Blaze and the others belong to their owners
1. Chapter 1

Angel Wings

**Me: I'm ****will write a story about Blaze****'****s past! I hope you will enjoy it.**

_The legend… _

_once upon a time, Lived a fox spirit. Her name was Akane. Other spirits called her the guardian of the Element's. God gave her a task to protect the four elements: Fire the power, Wind the speed, Nature the defence and Water the knowledge. Akane protected the elements inside her body, but she knew she couldn't protect them forever. So she decided to give the elements their own life. The first fox was born the Wind element, she was the oldest. Later was born the Fire element, The next element was Nature, but she was on the edge of dying. So Akane gave her a blue ribbon that let her live. When she was about to give birth to the water element. They were attacked and the water element disappeared. The three elements were hiding. When everything was over they ran to their mother and found out she was about to die, before she died she gave The Wind element named Skyla a bracelet, The Nature element named Ross had the blue ribbon. The Fire element named Blaze was given the power to be the strongest angel in the universe. Before Akane died she asked God to protect the three little fox spirits and teach them everything they needed to now before becoming humans. (First appears a spirit, Second it learns everything in school, Third its memory of being a spirit diapers and Fourth they are born as living creatures.)_

_The Wind Spirit named Skyla!_

_She has three tails and is white and silver(not grey) She has a wind mark on her forehead. She is the most mature of all and is second in charge. She loves her sisters very much. They can sometimes annoy her, but she still loves them. Skyla is now to be the fastest spirit in the universe. She can be bossy some times, but mostly she is a calm and logical person. She loves to race with other spirits. She never takes of her mother's bracelet. She loves to study space and other worlds. She has a counterpair whose name is Soul he controls Darkness._

_The Fire Spirit named Blaze!_

_She has four tails and is white and blazing red. She has a black crescent moon mark on her forehead. She is the most childish of all and is the leader. She loves to make friends and her motto is __" Friends are Family"__. So if you become friends with, her you will be part of her family. SHE IS CHILDISH, but don't mess with her family or you will be half dead. Sometimes when the situation is critical she becomes a real leader. She loves to sing and if she sees a perfect couple that needs to be together, she will do anything to get them together so look out. For the teacher she is known as the trouble maker. Plus she can be stubborn and hot headed. When her eyes look like flames that means she wants to fight or kill somebody. It's hard to wake her up. She has a counterpair named Shade, he controls Dark Flames._

_The Nature Spirit named Ross_

_Ross has two tails and is white and green. She has a blue star mark on her Forehead. She is kind, but stubborn at the same time. She hates when spirits are teasing her. She has a unique power that lets her see if the spirit will ever be good or not. Ross loves and cant never part with her blue ribbon. She loves to draw and dance, but mostly dance .She hates it when her sister Blaze try's to set her up with somebody. She loves her sister Blaze, but hates it when she is too childish. She loves to wake up early, but she doesn't like to go to school. She loves gardening. She has a counterpair named Shock he controls Thunder. _

The first day of school in the spirit world…

Ross P.V.O

Skyla was ready and exited to go to school, I was a little scared to go there and Blaze….was sleeping.

Ross: BLAZE! COME ON WE WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! SKYLA WILL BLOW UP IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!

Out of the room where Blaze was heard Crashing sound.

Blaze: I'M UP! I'M UP! Wait for me!

After ten minutes Blaze came.

Skyla: Hey Blaze. What was that noise?

Blaze looked at Skyla and Me pissed and said.

Blaze: It was me falling out of the bed! She yelled.

Skyla: Okay let's calm down and go to school.

We went outside and saw a Golden Cloud. We sat on it and in 15 minutes we were near the school. We then noticed a penguin in a red tie with a suit case standing near the gates. He was staring at us without blinking.

Blaze P.V.O

Blaze: Is it just me or is he creepy? I whispered to my sisters. They nod.

We then started walking to the school. We stopped in front of the penguin. He then blinked and then shouted to us.

Mr Penguin : Good Morning new students! I'm you teacher, My name is Mr Penguin. He greeted us, but I wasn't expecting that.

Skyla: It's a pressure to meet you Mr. Penguin. My name is Skyla and this is pointed at Ross.

Ross: Its very nice to meet you. She smiled.

Mr Penguin: like wise.

Skyla: and this is Blaze. She pointed at me.

Blaze: Yo! Nice to meet ya Mr Penguin. I said.

Skyla P.V.O

Oh god no! She always greed's everybody like that. I saw that Mr Penguin was frowning. I then whispered to him.

Skyla: Please excuse her . She doesn't remember her manners when she still half a sleep.

Mr Penguin: Very well. He said to me. Now you three need to get your schedules, come with me.

We then followed him and got our schedules for today.

Skyla

Magic class

World class

Language class

Every class is 2 hours long except P.E it a hour long.

Blaze

P.E

Language class

Magic class

Ross

P.E

Magic class

World class

**Me: That's all for today! I won't do them very often.**

**Blaze and Shade belong to me.**

**Skyla and Soul belong to KilaDAO (devitarts)She doesn't have an account here.**

**Ross and Shock belong to StarDAO(devitart) She doesn't have an account here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze P.O.V

Blaze: It seems Ross and I have P.E together.  
Ross: That means we should be going to class now?  
Mr. P: Yes.  
Me and Ross started walking to class, but then when we were about to turn around the corner. We bumped into somebody with our heads! We all fell to the floor.  
Ross: Sorry about that. We didn't see you guys. She apologized and I saw the person I bumped into.  
He looked like me only I had white and red fur, but he had black and red fur. He had four tails and there was a fire mark on his head.  
Shadow: The name is Shadow. He said and then he started walking away.  
His friend looked like Ross. He had black and yellow fur, he had Two tails and he had a thunder mark on his forehead. He stood up and said.  
Shock: My name is Shock and bye.  
He then walked away, but me and Ross were still on the floor. I stood up and when it was clear that they are fare away...Ross snapped.  
Ross: WHAT JERKS! Can't they even help a girl up! I can't believe I apologized to them!  
Blaze: Calm down sis, we need to go to class.  
After 5 minutes we went to class. The teacher saw us and asked why we were late? I told him the truth. He just signed. He said to the class.

Teacher: Class it seems we have new students. Come in.  
Ross: Hi! My name is Ross. She smiled.  
Blaze: Yo! My name is Blaze. I said a little bored.  
They all said 'hello'. Don't tell me this school is like that nice-nice schools. Then the teachers said that the students can ask some questions.  
First student: Is Akane really your Mom?

Blaze: Yes.  
Second: Are you really the Fire and Nature elements?  
Ross: Yes we are.  
Third student: Do you guys have friends?  
Ross: Well we do have some people we now.  
Blaze: But not so many.

Teacher: Well that's that! Now everybody do 5 laps around the school.  
Blaze: Race ya!  
Ross: You're on!  
We started to run the first one was a boy whose name is Soul. He had dark fur and he had three tails. The second place was Ross and then I. After P.E me and Ross went to find Skyla. We were about to enter here next class when a bunch of girls ran past us. What the hell is wrong with them!?  
Skyla: You guys okay?  
Ross: I'm okay, but what's wrong with those girls!? What do you think Blaze?...Blaze?  
I went into the crowed and saw that all those girls were around three boys. Shock, Soul and that idiot Shadow.  
Ross: Just great... There in our classes... She glared at Shock, but he didn't noticed.  
Skyla: Blaze, what's wrong?  
I was really angry, because I remembered this morning and I felt my eyes change.  
Skyla: Calm down sis!  
Blaze: No...  
I went to those three boys and I was standing in front of Shadow. I glared at him with my fiery glare that could set anything on fire. He gulped.  
Shadow: Why the heck are you glaring at me!?. Wait aren't you the girl from this morning.  
I was quit and it seems he was pissed off right now.  
Fan girl: Hey you! Don't glare at Shadow! Or he will destroy you! But if you're not afraid fight him!  
I turned around and glared at her. She was scared of me.  
I looked at him and smirked.  
Blaze: My name is Blaze and If you guys want I won't mind kicking his butt.  
He smirked and said.  
Shadow: Yeah right! Like a girl can beat me.  
I was now weary angry and I heard Ross whisper' His dead now.'  
Blaze: You. Me. Outside.  
We went outside and he said.  
Shadow: Well let's see what you can do Fiery.  
Blaze: Let's begging Shade.  
We started to run at each other with such speed. I hit him in the face with my tails and I left a scratch.  
Shadow: Oh it's on Fiery!  
He ran to me and his claws became longer and he slashed me. I fell down, but quickly got up and hit him with my fire breathe. He used his dark fire breather. The two fires hit each other and a smoke cloud appeared. When it fated we still kept fighting for 3 hours. At the end both of us were resting in a deep crater that we made, while fighting. They were breathing heavily. Me and Shadow then looked at each other and grinned, but then started laughing after a few seconds.  
Shadow: You not bad at fighting.  
Blaze: You too.  
Shadow: Rivals? He put his hand up.  
Blaze: Rivals. She gave him a high five.

No one's P.O.V

So time past…

Shock was always teasing Ross and they would sometimes compete in Drawing. Skyla and Soul, became rivals too. They didn't fight as much as Ross and Shock. Shadow and Blaze were arguing and competing all the time. The most fun thing for them was fighting and singing.

**Me: SORRY SORRY SORRY ! for not updating for sooooooooooooooo long! Here are some parts.**

**The hell and the joke for a demon**

**Dead**

**New life**

**PPGZ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow P.V.O

Mr P: Class we are going to Hell today.  
Everybody was shivering except me, my bros and the three girls.  
Blaze is here for 9 months and nothing scares her! She has to be afraid of something, but what?  
We were going to learn about hell today. We all got ready to jump into a portal, but the penguin stopped me an Blaze.  
Mr P: You two! I hope that you won't destroy half of hell again?

Me and Blaze were racing. Without rules and well it kind of got out of control.

Shadow: We won't.  
Blaze: Yeah! You don't have to worry. She said a little annoyed.

Mr P: Fine, but if you two will do anything like that today. Guardian won't be able to safe you two.

Guardian is the best Guard in Heaven AND Hell. We jumped into the portal and landed in hell. DJ greeted us. He is a demon who loves to sing with us. Me and my bros made a band the CosmicExploshion Boys and the girls made one too The CosmicAngel Girls. Sometimes we all sing together.

DJ: Hi everybody!  
The class: Hello mister Demon!  
Ross and Blast: Hi DJ!  
Soul and Skyla: Hello DJ.  
Blaze and Me: Yo DJ!  
DJ: Yo you guys! Hope you two are not here to destroy Hell!? He grinned and gave Me and Blaze a high five.  
Blaze: Sadly No. That stupid penguin said that our friend can save us this time.  
DJ: Haha Yeah that penguin is annoying. He chuckled.  
Blaze: Yeah I agree with ya! She laughs a little.

Her laugh is wonderful. Oh and if you want to tease me I don't care. I actually like Blaze a lot...But I never can tell her...I love her fighting spirit, how she gets annoyed by her sisters, but still will die for them no matter what. How she sings with a lot of passion. How her smile makes my heart fell warm. I told my bros about that and ask them if they fell anything for Ross and Skyla, but they denied it. I know that their lying, but I won't push them. We were walking to the hot ice cream shop.

Ross P.V.O

I HATE Hell I get burned sometimes here and it hurts a lot.  
I noticed that there were parents with their kids having fun. I felt my heart fall. I wish Mom was hear...

Blaze P.V.O

Shadow: I hate family days...  
Blaze: Huh? Why? Isn't it nice that everybody is happy even in hell? Everybody is giving a happy feeling to each other.  
Shadow: Well how do you know how I fell! I have no mother or father!  
Blaze: I-  
Shadow: What could you know any whey. You have a mother...( Nobody knows that she died!)  
I felt my heart break. I stood up and started to run. I ran to the park...I sat down on a rock and started to cry...

Shadow P.V.O

She stood up and ran away. We always fight like this I don't know why…but she never ran away like that.

Skyla: You idiot!  
Shadow: What do you want?!  
Ilina: Our Mom is dead! Just nobody knows it yet! until we will earn our fighting form!  
My eyes widen.  
Shadow: I Di-  
Skyla: Worst of all it hurts her more than us...She was looking at the ground. She saw our mother die...  
I stood up and ran to find her and those words echoed in my head.

_She saw our mother die..._

Damn I didn't now!

_She saw our mother die..._

I need to find her!

I looked everywhere, the only place left is the park. I ran in the park and in a few minutes I heard somebody crying. I went to where the crying was heard. When I reached their I was shocked to see Blaze crying. I quietly went to her and hugged her and stated to tell her.  
Shadow: I'm soo Sorry...I didn't now what you were going through...  
Blaze: *sob* I saw him kill her*sob* he was grinning*sob* he was grinning...She shuttered.  
Shadow: Who is he?  
Blaze: I don't now.*sob* His claws were in her stomach and he knew I was their*sob* When he slashed her Mom looked at me and closed her eyes while crying*sob* He looked at me *sob and shiver* His grin was scary soo scary soo scary* sob and shiver* He then said ' This isn't over yet' and he dissapeard.* Shiver* Then I think I did something...but I don't remember and after that my sisters came.  
Shadow: If he returnees I won't let him come even near you. I hugged her protectively and growled at that thought. She looked at me with her Red eyes. She then lined and kissed my cheek.  
Blaze: Thank you Shadow. She smiled at me. I was blushing. She never kisses me or says my name. She usually called me Shade and I call he Fiery. Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard.  
?: Please don't! I'm pregnant! I have twins!  
Me and Blaze ran to the place and we saw a demon woman and Him!( Mr P told them about Him)  
Blaze: What are you doing!?  
Him: I'm going to kill this woman!  
Blaze: Oh no you won't. Blaze ran and then out of her mouth she shot a lot of fire. Suddenly she was  
face to face with Him. She slapped him silly. I laugh a little. Then she jumped back a lot and started to charge to him and fire surrounded her.( You know in Pokémon Pikachu's volt tackle, Well here it's the same only those are flame and its red). She hit him really hard and he fell back. I then noticed that the girls and my bros came. I looked at Blaze and we both grinned and nod.

Blaze and I : All of you use you powerful move(All of them look like volt tackle. Skyla is surrounded by silver wind, Soul is surrounded by black darkness, Ross is surrounded by green leaf's, Shocks looks exactly like Pikachu's, Shadows is surrounded by dark flames and I already told about Blaze.)

No one's P.O.V

They all charged at Him and blew him away. Then they cheered and gave a high paw together. Then they heard a voice that was Gods.

God: You children did a great job defeating Him and now I give you your fighting forms.

Blaze: Her body was like a 14 year old, She had red messy hair only the tips were orange her hair reached her knees. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a flame on it, a red vest that reached her shoulders with black rising flames and on the vest was a small flame on the side. She was wearing a belt with a crescent black moon. Black short pants with red rising flames. Red sneakers with yellow rising flames too. Black fingerless gloves. Her eyes are red, but when she is angry red flames are inside her eyes.

Skyla: Her body was like a 15 year old She had a black shirt with a wind mark, a orange and brown vest that reached her elbow with a silver little wind mark . Short brown with orange short pants. Fingerless black gloves and orange sneakers with silver marks. Her hair was black almost reached her shoulders and she had a silver wind clip. Her eyes were orange, but if she looked into the future they would be silver.

Ross: She had a hair that was almost to her waist on the right side was a green stripe with a pink flower in her hair. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with three green leaf's. Green long pants with dark green down. Her vest was green and dark green with long sleeves and she had one green leaf on it her ribbon surrounded her; she had green and dark green sneakers. Her eyes are green, but when they look into a soul her eyes shine a bright green light.

**Me: I won't tell for know what the boys look like, but in the story Fiery Music it will be reviled. So thank you for reviewing( alycat63 and Crown172) Thank you to all who read this story :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYBODY YOU WILL BE SAD, ANGRY OR SHOCKED WHEN YOU READ THIS!** I'm personally angry and sad….but I won't give up!

** activism/stop-sopa-2013-petition-its-time-to-sign**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
